After The Rescue
by dominosns
Summary: Norah (O/C) tries to help the Assassin's by obtaining information from a group of drunken Blighters. When Jacob finds out he is less than impressed and heads out to find her. After tracking her down and disposing of her would be attackers, he has a few choice words for the young lady in a dark alley. Part of a bigger story, wanted to see what people thought. Rating for mild smut.


Hey there, thanks for ending up here. This is part of a story I've been writing around my O/C Norah Reid, niece of Agnes MacBean. This takes place after she has befriended the Assassin's and decides to try her hand at espionage. She heads off to try and uncover some information to help the twins out meanwhile putting herself in danger. When Jacob finds out what she has done he hurries off to her rescue dispatching her would-be kidnappers rather messily - this takes place shortly after that rescue. Rating for mild smut - not published anything like this before!  
Apologies for the description - I wanted to see what people thought. Hopefully more of this story will follow and it will all make sense!  
Thanks for taking the time to read this.  
I don't own squat - just borrowing this lovely!

"Have you completely taken leave of your bloody senses?" Jacob's voice was a harsh, hoarse whisper in the darkness of the narrow alleyway. His brows deeply furrowed, face but a couple of inches in front of hers, gauntlet clad hand resting against the grimy brickwork beside her as he leaned forward. "What in God's name did you think you were doing?" His expression seemed as cold and hard as the wall at her back, his chest rising and falling in quick succession after his exertions.  
"I'm sorry… I never meant… I was trying to help! I thought I could…" She stammered, bowing her head and blinking back tears of anger, fear and relief whilst nervously avoiding his intense stare.  
"Do you have any notion of what they could have done to you?" His expression softened. "What they would have done if they had had any inkling of who you are?"  
"What you did to them…" Her eyes roamed over the blood splattered across his clothing.  
"…Is nothing compared to what I would have done had they harmed you." Gentle hazel eyes fixed on her face as he swept the knuckles of his right hand across her cheek. "I didn't want you to see me like this but… this is me. This is what I am."  
"And… what are you?" She looked up at him, brows raised. He dipped his shoulders further, hunching over and bringing them closer still, his eyes narrowing.  
"I can cause men unimaginable pain. I can break bones most don't know exist. I am a monster. A thing from your worst nightmares…" He paused, the gentleness returning to his features. "But I swear on my life that I will protect you and I will never ever harm a hair on your head."  
"The stories in the newspaper… it's you and Evie, isn't it?" She whispered.  
He gave a single nod of affirmation.  
"I cannot tell you much more than that, but we are fighting for what is good and right."  
"I believe you." She gave a cautious smile, relieved when he returned one.  
"Now please…" He begged, closing his eyes resting his forehead against hers and taking a deep breath. "Please promise me that you will never do anything this foolish again? If something were to happen to you…" He exhaled slowly, worry clear in his tone.  
"I won't." She whispered reaching up between them she hesitantly took his face in her hands, his eyes still closed. Gently she grazed her thumb over his full lower lip inhaling sharply as he moved to try and catch it.  
Slipping her fingers into soft brown hair she ran her hands down his neck forcing herself onto her tiptoes to close the gap between them, lips pressing against his.  
He needed no further encouragement instantly taking control, his right hand reaching for hers still resting on his shoulder slowly encircling her wrist, fingers tracing a path up her arm to her elbow. His head dropped to the right as he deepened their kiss, his tongue sliding between her lips without resistance, his stance shifting trying to stay in contact with as much of her as possible. As she lowered her hand from his shoulder to grip the open collar of his shirt, his fingers continued their trail from her elbow to the bare skin of her shoulder where the sleeve of her dress had slid out of place. She moaned softly rallying him further, his body holding her fast to the wall as his hand moved from her shoulder down the side of her bodice to her waist and hip, eager fingers digging in enough that she could feel him but not cause pain. He paused lifting his head to continuing along her jaw, her neck and down to the exposed skin of her chest eliciting a gasp as the coarse hair of his cheek scratched over the delicate skin.  
At the sound of her voice he paused raising his head to study her features breathing heavily. Biting her lower lip she met his gaze, her hands moving to make quick work of the single accessible button of his shirt before she continued down over his chest and stomach to the belt around his trousers, tugging gently.  
"Ahhh…" He moaned softly, left hand slipping from the wall to gently hold her wrist steadying her hand.  
"You don't want…" She began crestfallen.  
"Oh I want!" He chuckled softly. "I want more than you could possibly imagine! But…" He looked around them. "Here? Now? Like this? Are you sure that's what you want?"  
She blinked at him in disbelief before a smile took hold and she placed her hands on his bare chest feeling the heat beneath.  
"I wouldn't care if we were in the middle of a pig sty with the bloody farmer watching! Jacob, please…?" She begged as he gave her a lopsided grin.  
"You dirty girl!" He drawled, voice dropping to a low whisper as he moved closer. "Just when I think I couldn't love you more!" She smiled back, gasping as he grabbed her backside with both hands lifting her against the wall trapping her there with his body. She wrapped her legs around him, arms looped about his neck finding his mouth with hers once more as his right hand fought with the ruffles of fabric to find her leg beneath, dragging her skirts up to mid thigh.  
"Oi-oi… avin' some fun are we?" A voice called from the entrance to the alley.  
"Shit!" Jacob cursed lowering her safely to the ground turning to face the intruder standing protectively in front of her.  
"S'alright Boss, we got it." A young lad stepped into the pool of light from a lantern revealing the green jacket of a Rook. "Blighters are on the run from these parts after what you done Sir. Just takin' care of stragglers. Thought you'd want to know!" He added with a grin.  
"Thank you Charlie…" Jacob replied with a smirk. "And you will pay for that!"  
"Didn't doubt it for a second, Boss. You two have fun now!" He winked with a laugh, dashing away leaving them alone.  
Turning back, eyes lowered he smiled nodding toward the street.  
"We should probably…"  
"Yeah… yeah I guess we should." She nodded straightening her skirts and trying to calm her erratic breathing.  
"To be continued?" He whispered in a low rumble beside her ear as he turned to offer his arm.  
"Really?" She blinked up at him hopefully.  
"Try and stop me!" He practically purred kissing her cheek. "Come on, lets get you home." He led the way back to the street and away from the shouts and jeers of the Rooks in pursuit of the escaping Blighters.


End file.
